Two Views One Story
by KsE
Summary: A girl Maria get's bullied. Here's an account of what happened and what the bullied thought,


Two Views One Story

Monday 23rd August 2004

Another day slipped by, the same thing happened again. The scrunched up paper bounced of my black hair at every opportunity that they seized. They cornered me at break down, hurling abuse in my direction. My lips didn't move to form words, their faces screwed up in disgust. They spat at me and ripped my hair out my handfuls. I could feel the roots leaving my head.

My new jumper is no longer new anymore, I have to buy another new one. It's sitting on the bare floor at the moment. Instead of a bright rosy red, it's a dirty maroon jumper. The sleeves were ripped but no one notices.

Once again work with Sheila's father, (my boss). Like Sheila he's cruel, he forced me to wash the tiles. When I paused for a breath, using the tip of his shiny black shoes he kicked my ribs. I sprawled out on the floor knocking over the bucket of soapy water in the process. The water stung my lifeless grey eyes. I didn't gasp in pain, Sheila's father scowled at me in his polished black shoes and black suit. He spat at the ground near my face and stormed off. I automatically started cleaning the floor again without a word.

Tuesday 24th August 2004

Same as yesterday. Today I was made to wash the dishes at the restaurant. Sheila walked past with her friends. Their faces, my god! They might just as well have thrown the make-up and powder on their faces and left the house. The powder flew everywhere, especially into the food. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the plates. Sheila as usual with her friends gave me a dirty look. She sniggered, Sheila said to me, "Omigosh! It's ye! That Maria gal eh?"

She had a whiny annoying high voice. I honestly don't know why girls like her do that.

Wednesday 25th August 2004 

When I got home about an hour ago, the house was in a state. Mum and dad started arguing about money. Dad dragged me into the argument. Mum ended up throwing a glass against the wall. I screamed as the glass shattered everywhere. She threatened to throw it at me if I didn't get the hell out of the room. I fled up the stairs and hid in my room. I dragged my cupboard against the door. Throughout the hour, mum and dad yelled at each other. Another glass broke. They talked, if you can say talk, about gambling and drugs. I was crouching on the floor leaning against the cupboard. I sat with my hands over my ears, my hair covered the sides of my face. Tears streamed down my face like a tap pouring water out. When silence flooded the house, I sat there staring at my own reflection in the mirror. I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. The girl with long straggly black hair so thin. The grey eyes held a lot of pain, and went deep down into her own soul. Her face pale and fragile, her cheekbone high and proud. The scar running not so deep into her skin, if infected, it would be dangerous.

But this girl was me, and I couldn't change a thing about it. My life had be drained away.

Thursday 26th August 2004

Wow! I did it for once I stood up for myself. It happened after school, I took a short cut through the woods because I was late. Sheila's father had threatened me with these exact words:

"If ye are eva late fer work again missy, ye will be fired! Ye understand me? Ma restaurant doesni hold fer slacka's like ye!" Hard to understand those words, but living here you get used to it.

I was walking quickly and silently through the woods when suddenly I felt more than a pair of eyes burning into my back. I swerved around and there was Sheila with the other bullies. One of them held up a knife slowly. Terror had grabbed me. I took a step back and my hand slid up my face to cover my scar.

Without thinking, I turned in my step and started running away, drowning myself in the woods. They tailed me soundlessly. I was the rabbit in their twisted game. If they caught me, game over. Courage reached my soul from nowhere. My speed improved and I was determined that the rabbit wasn't going to be caught again. Maybe this is the time the game ended.

This chase lasted for a minute longer, then I tripped flat on my face. I used all my strength to try and stand up. Yet, the bullies reached me and circled me. I was their prey, they were the predators hunting and hungry. At that instant, I thought courage was hopeless, I was still caught. The game continued. They stared at me mercilessly with cold eyes

As the leader, Sheila grabbed me roughly by my hair pulling me to my feet. I winced in the pain as she dragged me closer to her face. It wasn't a pretty sight, but at that exact moment I wasn't in the position to complain. She muttered something to me, but I couldn't catch it. She tossed me to the ground like a lifeless doll. She nodded at the boy with the knife. I started shaking as he curved the knife against my jaw line keeping the blade flat. An image of my mum flashed through my mind. I grabbed the boy's wrist, gripping it tightly. Using him as a support I stood up. I grabbed the blade with my other fist. The blood seeped out of my hand and I threw the knife on the floor. With my hand still bleeding, I twisted the boy's arm behind his back.

I spoke steadily, my voice made me hesitate, I hadn't heard it in so long. The softness held with courage was nearly too much to handle. I said something along the lines of:

"Please Sheila, what have I done to you to deserve all this? The pain and the torture was enough. This life has been good for me, I didn't say anything because I had no courage. Why bully me if you're so smart? Go bully someone who can fight back. Unless you're scared."

I loosened my grip on the boy and he ripped away from me. That's when I walked away, they didn't stop me, they parted the way for me and watched me blend in with the darkness.

Friday 27th August 2004

They didn't touch me again, they got the message. The courage stayed with me, a few of Sheila's friends said 'hi' to me, but who knows what goes through their brains. The mocking stopped, the pain stopped. I walked out of work today, I threw the mop at Sheila's dad and stormed off. I love my parents dearly, but because of love, I can't let them carry on the way they're acting. I will set them back on the right path. The scar on my face is healing up nicely. But I'm glad that I had won the game, and finally the game was over for good. Paranoia had ruined my family, and I won't let it happen.

-

Monday 23rd August 2004 

OH MY GOD! That Maria is like so easy to bully! The crew and me were just yelling at her and everything but she doesn't say anything, I think it's like so funny! Because she's so hopeless. She's a posh snob, apparently she's really smart. But I think I would beleave she was. She went to that privat school over the road. But yeah, I feel like making a plan this week to jump her. That wood be fun. Anyway, we cornered her and Jackie pulled a patch of Maria's hair out. Later on she said she would need to bleach her hand. It was so funny.

Tuesday 24th August 2004

Today, Jake scared Maria by pouncing on her at break. It was funny. She didn't say anything once again. It's so annoying, we would love an reaction. That's why we make her say something. But she never does. Oh, we ripped her jumper yesterday. We went to my dad's resteraunt and saw Maria washing dishes. I made dad to treat her harshly. She still didn't say anything. We all smirked at her but she ignored us. She's so boreing. I wunder what her parents are like.

Wednesday 25th August 2004

Boreing. Nothing happened. Maria is starting to be pointless to bug. She doesn't do anything back. Mucked about the park and smoked. The usual nothing happens these days.

Thursday 26th August 

Maria has flipped. Honestly she has completely mentally flipped. She went weird. We were staring at her as she ran through the woods. Jack took out a knife for no reason, and grinned at Maria. That's when I noticed what where her scar came from. I curled my lip up and smiled. She stepped back I think she was real scared. She just bolted away so fast I didn't notice until Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

We chased after her, about 10 of us. She weaved quickly through the trees. Then the next thing I knew she was lying flat on the ground, waving a hand to Jack, we surrounded her. The crew watched her struggle for a while before I just grabbed her hair and dragged her to my face. I was going to spit at her but instead I muttered 'you should watch out for the knife.'

I tossed her back to the ground, and nodded to Jack. He advanced, I was too guilty to watch. I turned by head aside. Inside me I was wundering what I was doing. She deserved this all. She was shaking badly, Jack was curving the knife against her jaw line. Then she snapped, she grabbed the blade with her bare hands. She stood up and twisted Jack's arm behind his back. I was amazed. Maria the girl who was silent without complaint. Blood dripped off her hand and on to the pines at her feet.

I felt sad and embarrassed afterwards, her voice was so truthful and powerful yet soft, unlike mines. She said something like:

"Please Sheila, stop this. What did I ever do to you? The torture and pain was enough. This life has been good to me. I didn't say anything because of my lack of courage. Why bully me if you're smart? Go bully someone to can fight back. Unless you're too scared of course."

I felt really bad and guilty, I couldn't say anything. She released Jack and stepped forward. The crew parted a way for her as she disappeared into the dark. When I got home an hour later, dad was mad because Maria had quit on him. He started blaming me.


End file.
